Dibs 'Little' Mistake
by Fire-At-Wolf
Summary: The first and LAST winner of the YOU DECIDE! I forgot about the rules and guidelines so it got deleted -.-' sometimes I can be an idiot. BUT ENJOY THE STORY ANYWAY!
1. Chapter 1

(A.N.) OKAAAY OKAYYY! Soooo! This is one of the suggestions for my YOU DECIDE! SOOOOO COOOONGRAAAATUUUULLLLAAATTTIIIOOONNNNSSS

INVADER NAE! I think I got that right *checks script* YEEEP! CONGRATS! I LOOVED YOUR IDEA! I NEEDED SOMETHING LIKE THAT! :D thank youu for the heart attack when I read the comment by the waay -.-... AAANNYWAY! ON WITH THE STORY! YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS! INVADER NAEs IDEA!

I do NNOOTT own Invader Zim. ( that wasnt the idea )

Gaz had had it with Dib and this 'alien' nonsence, he kept taking her gaming counsoles and taking them apart. He says its _important_. She was going to punch him so hard... It was her birthday, and when Dib asked her what she wanted, she said stop touching my stuff. But he still did it, worst mistake of his _unrully LIFE. _She has had it with him. She wasnt going to kill him. She was going to make him suffer to the deepest darkest most- Dib interupted her thoughts by walking into the room. Gaz punched him square in the nose.

"OW! GAZ? WHAT WAS FOR?" Dib yelled in pain.

"Never. Touch. My. Games. Ever. Again." She then brushed by him and went to her room. There on her bed was a dismantled NEW GameSlave 5. Gazs eye twitched. She picked up all the pieces and threw them at Dib, who was walking up the stairs. One hit him in the eye and he went falling backwards. He tumbled to the bottom of the stairs, wincing and groaning in pain. She stormed back in her room, not even wanting to deal with him, or even look at him for that matter.

They were walking to Hi Skool the next day. (You will soon know why they are in Hi Skool ) Zim was muttering something under his breath, while Dib tried to listen in. Apparently Zim was talking about a growth serum so he wouldnt be so over powered by the kids who were taller, for instance Dib.

"Hey _alien _,when are you going to get your growth spirt? Do your race even HAVE growth spirts?" Dib mocked Zim, Zim was about to Dibs shoulder. Zim stopped in his tracks.

"THE ALMIGHTY ZIIM, doesnt know what this spirt of a growth you hyu-man- stinkpigs have, but I WILL BE TALLER THAN ALL OF YOU SOON! HAHHAHAHHHAHAHHAHA!" Everybody stared at him.

"Uh-um" Zim stumbled "HES CRAZY!" he pointed at Dib. Everybody just nodded and went on with thier day.

In chemistry class ( SEE HI SKOOL! ) Miss Qwartiqclubottom ( I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE! T~T ) was teaching the class how to _not _make themselves explode. Zim, of course was trying to make a growth serum ,which ,apparently to him, worked. Dib was beside Gaz trying to do what the teacher said, while Gaz just watched.

"Arnt you going to help me?" Dib asked Gaz, although he already new the answer. " No, and dont talk to me", Gaz stared daggers at him.

IN DIBS HUUUGE HEAD OF HIS

'Why doesnt she help me?' I asked myself. ' Oh yeah, shes _Gaz,' _I thought. ' We always get into fist fights,even though she does the punching, we always get into arguments, she never talks to me!' I thought angrily. ' **She never pays attention to you **' A unknown voice in Dibs head mutterd to him. '**WHY CANT SHE JUST DIE?**_!_ ' I looked at the serum, then looked at Gaz. I smirked to myself. ' **_She can_ **'

At 'Le Membranes house

Dib brought some of the serum home _illegally_. He was going to pour it into Gazs drink. He did. He was about to hesitate but, 'She has to pay...' Dib thought to himself, " for all of those, bruises, cuts, and punches."

Gaz then came in, grabbed the already opened POOP soda can. he then fealt... guilty.

"Wait Gaz!" Dib started "dont drink tha-" too late, Gaz fell on the floor and had started spazzing out and coughing up blood, she struggled to breath as Dib came over to her. He felt a sting of rage inside of him.

"WHY HAVE YOU ALWAYS HATED ME?" Dib says with tears in his eyes.

"You I-Idiot", Gaz tried to say as she coughed up more blood ,"I n-never hated you! You just a-annoyed me s-sometimes", Gaz said with a frown, "goodbye Dib Membrane, the brother I have _always _loved." She then took her final breath. Dib fell on his knees and held his little sisters dead body protectively. All those times Gaz _actually _bought him a birthday present. That time she gave Dib her blanket because he was cold when they were camping... She _actually loved him_.

"And I always loved you too, Gaz Membrane", Dib said crying into her pale and cold shoulder.

Dib arrived at Zims front door, why? He didnt know. His gnomes were turned off, unusual, for Zim. He knocked on the door and surprisingly it wasnt that 'Happy Go Lucky' robot of his. But it was actually Zim.

(A.N) SOOOOOO I AM NOT DONE YET! INVADER NAE! IF YOU REMEMBER THAT 'speical thing' ABOUT ZIM AT THE END? GONNA HAVE TO EAIT RILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! *stwirls around in a too-too* WEEEE *starts spazzing out and falls to the ground* MWHAHHSHHAHAHSHHAHSHAAAAA


	2. Chapter 2: TRUTH da nananan DANANNA

(A.N.)Heeheee SPAASAZZZZ BUDDIES UUUNIOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE! heheHeHehEHEHHEHHAHHAHAHHHEHEHHEHEHSHHSHEHHHHA FINAHLLYYYHEEHEH SOMEONE LIKE MEHEHHEH HAHAHHAHAHEHEHEHHAHAHAHHAHSHSHAHAH ( technical dificulties please read story now)

Dib started crying uncontrollably, while Zim was wondering what was going on.

"COMPUTER!" Zim shouted ," Why is Dib-stink leaking from the eyes?" he asked the computer, knowing Dib probably wouldnt answer if he asked.

The computer sighed, bored," Dib is crying, Zim." "And what is this crying?" Zim asked.

"It happens when humans are sad." Zim crossed his arms, " And why are you sad Dib-hyu-man?" he asked Dib. He brushed past Zim and went into his green house.

"HEY!" he shouted pointing to Dib " YOU ARE NOT ALOUD IN THE ALLMIGHTY ZIIIIMS HOME!"

"Zim," Dib started ,as Zim put his hand down ," I-I killed her. "

"Killed who?" Zim said, now interested.

"I-I killed... I killed Gaz!" Dib started crying harder. Zim just looked at him with a blank face.

"GIR! " Zim finally shouted. GIR popped out of the trashcan, in duty mode.

"Yes master!" GIR saluted.

"Watch over Dib hyu-man for a minute, THE ALMIGHTY ZIIIM, has to do something in his lab." He said as he went down into his lab, thru the trashcan.

Zim started laughing when he knew Dib couldnt hear him. " THIS IS THE ALMIGHTY ZIMS CHANCE!" He shouted. "I can use him..." He started tapping his chin.

"Sir!" The computer shouted. Zim jumped back at the sudden outburst.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" Zim cried looking around.

"Are you feeling alright?" The computer asked.

"Yes, I feel fine why?" He questioned.

"You keep refering to yourself as 'I'."

"WHAT?! THE ALMIGHTY ZIIM DID NO SUCH THING!" He shouted.

The computer sighed, " Nevermind." He then heard a loud crash upstairs.

"THE TACOS ARE FLYIIING! THE TAAACCCOOOSSS AAAARE FLYYYYYIN! PIGGIE FLY TOOOOO! PIIIIGGGIE FLLLYYYY TOOHOOHOO!" GIR was making a mess upstairs.

Zim went up the trashcan, and saw his entire kitchen a mess. He sighed. GIR was making radioactive tacos, again. Zim took off his disquise, no need for it right now.

"What if Zim told you that he could being Gaz-hyooman back?" He told Dib. Dibs eyes widened as he stopped crying instantly. He then hugged Zim suddenly, making them both fall to the ground.

"DIB-HYOOMAN GET OFF OF THE ALMIGHT ZI-" Dib was trying to get up when he accidentally pulled one of Zims antennae . Zim shreiked in pain, as he clawed Dibs arm. Dib had a three-clawed scratch on his arm, it was bleeding, and it was deep. Zim still had his gloves on, showing that his claws were indeed sharp. Zim was growling like a rapid dog, knowing Dib should back away he did. Zims magenta eyes were darker than usual, showing he was furious. Dib got up and ripped off a strip of cloth from his shirt, and started to wrap it around his wound. " Zim is sorry Dib-human", Zim murmerd as he finally calmed down.

"Its okay Zim" Dib started "And I am sorry I pulled your antennea", he helped Zim up.

"Now about Gaz-"

"Yes, yes, I will make a serum, but I need you to do some things..." Dib looked dumbfounded at Zim.

" What?" Zim asked as he noticed Dib staring at him.

"Zim... Are you alright?" Zim cocked a non existant eyebrow.

"Yes Dib-human, Zim is fine." Dib seemed to be relieved at his comment.

"Okay" Dib finally said " what do you need?"

"Alright Zim needs Nuclear Waste, gunpowder, steal, and...pinkal-weed."

"Pinkal-weed?" Dib questioned "whats pinkal-weed"

"You hyu-mans do not have pinkal-weed? It is the substance used to make the Tallest their snacks!"

"No, but we have sugar..." Dib implied.

"Very well" Zim said after a few minutes if thinking " this 'swujar' of yours will do"

After a few minutes of waiting Dib came back with 'the stuff'. " I took some Nuclear Waste from my fathers lab..." Dib started, putting everything on a huge table in Zims lab. The computers tube like arms came down and sucked the materials up. Zim started laughing.

"CONGRATULATIONS DIB-HYOOMAN! YOU JUST HELPED ZIM TAKE OVER THE EARTH! HAHHAHAHAH!" Zim started laughing evilly as Dib just stood there with a blank face.

"Okay hyooman. Zim has had enough of your pity party. LEAVE AT ONCE!" Zim shouted as he started to shoo Dib away. After about a few minutes of Zim and Dib standing there Dib pulled out a water-gun out of his trench-coat and started squirting water at him. Once Dib ran out of water, and Zim stopped sizzling and crying in pain, one of Zims spider legs uncontrollably came out of Zims PAK and plunged into Dib, killing him instantly. Zim stopped to look at Dibs dead body, and cackled like a mad-man.

"C-computer!" Zim cried weakly, his voice hoarse " what,what happened?"

"SIR!" the computer started " Your growth serum malfunctioned, you now have an unknown DNA within you."

AND I AM DOOOON WITH ZEE STORY! I KNOW, I AM TERRIBLE! IF YOU ARE WONDERING THIS WAS INVADER NAES IDEEEAAAA!

From: Invader Nae (Guest)

Invader Nae:Invader Nae here! I was wondering if you, yes, YOU, could write a  
story for meh! Yay! Woo!

Okay.

SO, it's basically about Gaz and Dib fightin'. Erm...one...dies maybe...I  
don't know...and the other (if one dies) goes to Zim distraught. Zim, being  
Zim, laughs at the fool's pain and whatnot, and pretty much takes advantage of  
dem. Stuff happens and eventually Zim's like "Okay, hyooman. Zim has had  
enough of your pity party. LEAVE AT ONCE!" and tries to force them out of his  
home, and ends up accidentally killing them. Yep.

AND SO, this is my story idea stuffs. I like chicken, and hopefully you will  
pick dis! If ya don't, that's kool, 'cause I'm a writer too, but I'm having  
login troubles. :(

BUT ANWAYS, thanks!

Nae out, fools!

YEEEEEP TANKS FIR READIN! Fire-At-Wolf out, fools!


End file.
